


Honey Mist Auburn

by elena0206



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair Dyeing, HannibalAdvent, Long Hair, M/M, Manbun!Hannibal, Murder Husbands, Post-Finale, and I love the idea, because apparently this is now a thing, pretty lighthearted stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair dyeing gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Mist Auburn

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the year again, everybody! Well, almost. Which is why we are making the wait for Christmas easier by celebrating our dear Hannibal 'verse each day. You can join too! More details [ here. ](http://existingcharactersdiehorribly.tumblr.com/post/133195536858/the-2015-hannibal-advent-is-almost-upon-us-heres)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh.”

Since they settled on the coast of Argentina, both Will and Hannibal started brushing up on their disguise. Will’s search for the perfect look didn’t take too long – they agreed that a beard was not only mandatory for hiding his cheek scar, but also quite fashionable too. On the other hand, Hannibal was not as easily satisfied as Will. He tried out a wide range of hairstyles over the course of the months spent together varying from shaving his head completely to letting his hair grow long and braiding it in all sorts of ways. Eventually, Will managed to convince him that keeping it long wasn’t such a bad idea: it was easy to change if they needed to, could be worn in a great variety of styles, and it had its perks in bedroom, too. Soon after, Hannibal discovered the man bun. Next, he announced Will he intended to dye his hair. In fact, that was what they were doing when Will let a little sigh of surprise escape.

“Oh?”

“Well…”

Knowing the new and growing passion Hannibal has developed for his hair, Will wasn’t sure how to deliver the bad news.

“Will. Tell me what’s wrong,” Hannibal demanded, trying to turn around to face the mirror, but Will stopped him.

“I wish I could tell you what went wrong, but I’m not sure either.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure? Did you apply the dye as instructed on the box?”

“Yes, but-“

“Did the hair color change?”

“Yes, it did change. That’s kinda the problem.”

“Will, I want to see.”

“Okay, but prepare yourself because this-“

Before Will could finish, Hannibal turned around and saw himself in the mirror. He was staring in horror as the mass of hair which had once been a dark shade of blonde mixed with silver roots changed to a bright and intense red.

“The box said it would be a honey mist auburn,” he whined helplessly, mouth agape in shock.

 Will couldn’t hold it back anymore, and burst out laughing. “Well, Hanni, you missed auburn big time.”

With a fierce look of irritation, Hannibal grabbed Will’s shoulders from behind, pushed him out, and locked himself in the bathroom.

“Come on, Hannibal,” Will yelled through the door. “It’s not that bad.”

“You are aware that I can hear you laughing, aren’t you?”

“I’m not laughing,” Will blurted out a lie, strangling a chuckle.

“This is not amusing, Will. I have to cut it all off now.”

“No!” Will quickly protested. “I didn’t go through the struggle of braiding your hair every night before sleep just so you can cut if off now.”

“It is my hair and my decision, Will.”

“No, it’s not.” They were both sitting on the floor, resting their back on opposite sides of the door. “Remember that time when I wanted to get a tattoo on my back and you talked me out of it?”

“Dreadful idea that was. I cannot fully imagine how horrible it would have been to be intimate with you and see the image of a dog tattooed on your skin staring back at me.”

They both laughed slightly.

“For the record, I’m not entirely over that idea.”

“Off the record, but you are not allowed to leave home without me anymore.”

“You just locked yourself in the bathroom. I could run right now and never come back.”

Hannibal got up and opened the door hastily, somewhat surprised to see that Will didn’t move at all. Somewhere, at the back of his mind, he was perhaps still afraid that Will would make up his mind and leave him one day. Despite the constant reassurance, he still couldn’t entirely wrap his mind around the concept of Will Graham being willing to spend the rest of his life with him. It felt like a never-ending dream, always verging on becoming a nightmare.

Noticing the distressed look on his partner’s face, Will cupped his cheeks with both hands.

“Hey,” he spoke softly. “I was just joking. I’d never run away from you.” He let his head rest on the other’s chest and felt his heartbeat steadying after the fright Will had accidentally given him.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s torso and pulled him closer to his chest. “And you won’t get an ugly tattoo either?” he whispered, nuzzling Will’s ear.

“Are you saying that I’m allowed to get one as long as we both agree it’s not ugly?”

Hannibal smiled and took a deep breath in through his nose, enjoying the smell of Will’s hair. He couldn’t remember any other time he felt as comfortable as when he had Will in his arms.

“I’ll buy you an apron to match the new hair color,” Will promised, and leaned in place a soft kiss on Hannibal’s lips.

* * *

Later the same day, they were walking on a busy street hand in hand when a little girl pointed into their direction, dragging her mother after her. Alarmed that they might have been recognized, Hannibal tried to turn around and walk away quickly, but Will stopped him.

“Wait,” he whispered shortly, and then continued. “I think she wants to tell you something.”

Hannibal looked down with curiosity as the girl approached him shyly.

“ _Señor, su pelo es muy bonito_ ,” she said with a timid smile, before running off to her mom again. The mother nodded politely and smiled at them, walking off with her daughter, the latter skipping happily after she successfully delivered the compliment.

Will watched Hannibal’s face lighted up with a broad smile as he followed the girl and her mother lose themselves in the crowd with his glance. He turned around to Will and, noticing the other’s intense gaze on him, he raised his eyebrows and bent his head a little, as if asking why he was looking at him like that.

Will answered by pressing a long and chaste kiss on the other’s lips. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, bringing their foreheads together and staring into Hannibal’s eyes. “And I actually dig the hair color. It makes you look less threatening.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this. ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BMdxWT8CQAAwTV4.jpg)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  [ You can come by and drop me a message on Tumblr too. ](http://crave-that-mineral.tumblr.com/)


End file.
